A Twist In My Story
by tHe-GuIlTy-OnE-652
Summary: I hadn't seen him in months, only read random articles about him in the Prophet. But seeing him now, his piercing green eyes, I knew that I needed him. It's not that I wanted to need him or even understood why I needed him, I just do. DRARRY SLASH
1. Where The Colors Don't Go

**Note: Okay so this chapter is told from Draco's PoV, it begins about two months after the final battle at Hogwarts and Draco got a pardon to go free from the ministry while his parents and most others he knew are locked away in Azkaban. Sorry the chapter is so short, but it's basically just exposition, trying to give you and idea of how Draco feels. I apologize ahead of time for not sticking to J.K Rowling's story line perfectly, but I tried to remain faithful to it as much as I could.**

WHERE THE COLORS DON'T GO

God, how I'd always hated that building. The gothic windows and the cold, hard floors. Of course, being thrown on the floors a number of times, I remembered them well. Oh well, I knew I couldn't stay away from this mansion forever, after all it was _my_ house since dear old Mom and Dad have no use for it in Azkaban. Hell, I was lucky to not be sitting next to them.

That pardon from the ministry was a lucky break for me. Looking back on it, I did have a fairly good case. Painting myself as the mistreated child of a toxic home environment, with myself having no choice but to become a Death Eater. My life story was pretty pitiful when you actually spoke it out loud, but I always saw it as making me tough. Being beaten as a kid made me a badass and that had always worked in my favor.

But still I probably wouldn't have gotten that pardon if Potter had chosen to testify against me. Apparently he was supposed to, but he never showed. Lucky for me. He was probably too busy being treated like royalty. Who would've ever thought that I would be a free man because of Potter. Hah, kind of ironic.

I wished I could've found a different house to live in. The first step into the foyer of the mansion made me sick , I don't know how I could stand living there. There was weeks worth of postage on the floor in the foyer, old Daily prophets and such. I remember the first headline I read:

**CHOSEN ONE ACCEPTS AUROR INTERNSHIP AT MINISTRY**

_Harry Potter, most famously known as the Chosen One has decided to accept_

_the internship that was offered to him from the new minister, Kingsley Shack-_

_lebolt. "I always wanted to be an auror and I feel this internship is a great opp-_

_urtunity for me-_

Yadda, yadda, yadda. Of course, it's front page news if the chosen one sneezes let alone accepts an internship at the ministry. I couldn't care less. I didn't have to deal with the prick anymore, but still I read the article despite that. I don't really know why I read it except for the fact that I had nothing better to do. As soon as I had finished the article an owl arrived at the mansion to deliver the day's post.

Nothing really interesting, another Daily Prophet (with nothing about the Chosen One on the cover, shock) that I barely glanced at and a letter addressed to me. I opened it and read.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I was so relieved to hear that you got a pardon from the ministry. I had been worrying about you ever since you were taken away from the battle with all the other Death Eaters. I must say that I knew you deserved the pardon though._

_I've missed you so much Draco, we have to arrange a time to see each other now that we won't see each other at school anymore._

_Much Love,_

_Pansy_

I tossed the letter aside. What an insufferable girl she was. She was very dim and impossible to talk to about anything. I would've rather had a conversation with, Hell, even with Potter than with Pansy. She was a pretty girl, but so insipid. I had tried hard not to laugh the first time she told me that she loved me. It was cruel, I know to even think of laughing, but God, I doubt she even knew what the word meant.

The house felt cold and unwelcoming. Hell, it had never really felt warm. I don't know what I was expecting from it. Did I think that now because my parents are locked away that the house wouldn't echo of the ghosts of my past? Did I think that the wails that could be heard in the house would leave no imprint? The people tortured there and even murdered, did I think that their souls would just leave the house at rest?

I guess I never really expected that the house would stand with no sign of its horrific past, but did it have to be so cold? Every step I took felt like it echoed for miles. I swore I could still hear the tormented cries respond to my every footstep. I had no desire to live in that house, to be haunted by the besieged souls that still echoed through the hallways. I did not want to remember my own cries of pain that sounded throughout that mansion.

The mansion had never been a home to me, like my parents had never been parents. The Dark Lord had taken away my youth and my family. This mansion was no home, but my own prison and I had no desire to continue my life here, but I don't believe I had a choice. My soul had been tied to the mansion since the first time I had tortured someone there. I was shackled to the house forever because of my own fear of standing up to my father.

My prison sentence had been far more severe than my parents'. Father and Mother had to live in Azkaban, but there they won't have to face their own demise. They won't be forced to walk every day in the house that destroyed them and made them something montrous, something even subhuman. I have to live here, myslef being constantly tortured by the ghosts of my past, the skeletons in my closet. This house is my own jail, my prison sentence is of my own creation.


	2. What Do I Have But Negativity

**Note: Okay, so this chapter took me way longer than I would have liked. Possibly because this is still just the beginning of the story so it's mostly exposition and partly because I'm immensely busy with research papers and shows and now midterms. I will try as hard as I can to update as fast as I can, but I have an immensely hectic life, so bear with me. Anyway, enjoy.**

WHAT DO I HAVE BUT NEGATIVITY

My routine was dull, inconceivably dull. Who would have ever thought that I would miss Hogwarts after graduation? I missed the small, pathetic first year Slytherins that followed me around like I was God. I missed Potions class in the dungeon, Dark Arts on the third floor. Hell, I even missed Potter. The last fact was the most surprising of all. Yet it was somewhat unsurprising as well.

The house, _my_ house, had not gotten any kinder. Sure, I'd built up more of a tolerance for it, but I was still somewhat haunted by the echoes of the past. I refused to go near the dungeon. Call me a scaredy cat if you want, but you wouldn't dare go near the dungeons either if you had a choice.

Sitting at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast, I noticed how untidy the room was. Old issues of Daily Prophets were sprawled over the black tile, used plates sat unclean, and old post was spread out over the kitchen table. If only I still had that house elf from when I was 12, but no. Potter had freed that elf, the obnoxious git. I still remember that summer when Father had to adjust to life without a house elf. Those weeks were hell for me; I got blamed for the filth and was severely punished for everything.

As I nonchalantly tapped the dirty plate in front of me with my wand, I watched it float to the counter. I sat there, full of boredom, for the next few minutes until the post came. My life had gotten so uneventful, I had taken to reading each individual piece of post thoroughly and I would read each prophet two or three times. When the brown speckled owl dropped the post into my hand I first skimmed through the daily prophet; I would read the entire issue later.

I saw nothing too interesting in this issue at a first glance. The usual articles devoted to the Chosen One; my favorite series of articles had become, "The Chosen One: A Day in the Life." A reporter, Sibido Laggins, trailed Potter on a regular basis and would then write about what the Chosen One had done. I would laugh so hard reading those articles, printed mostly for 13 year old girls to pretend like they knew Potter. How insufferable.

However, near the back of the issue an article caught my eye. The article was lengthy and entitled, "The Common Wizards of the War: Ignored Until Now." I began to read.

_The Wizarding People regained hope after the final battle with Voldemort. There isn't a day that goes by without mention of the Chosen One and what he did for us, but he alone did not win the war. There were many, many more wizards who took part in that war than just the Chosen One and Voldemort. Countless people lost their lives in that war and many more had their lives forever changed, but we never recognize them. This author took a look back into the years of war and found out more than can be described in just one article, but I will try._

_The death count was high after the end of this battle. Numerous Death Eaters, soldiers, and innocent wizards lost their lives. Some more famous wizards killed were Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, and many more. But what of the common wizards? The ones who gave their lives for the safety of the Wizarding community, don't they deserve recognition too?_

_Recently, light has been shed on the rumored secret society against Voldemort, "The Order of the Phoenix." Rumors of the society flew around since 1970, the year of its creation. Constant rumors remain as to if Harry Potter was an official member of this order, but Mr. Potter has refused to comment. It is believed by many that he definitely had connections with the Order, but this has yet to be confirmed or denied._

_Some members of the Order were members of the ministry, but not all of them were. The Order began with no affiliation to the Ministry and it's purpose was to protect the Wizarding world, yet they asked for no thanks. Likewise, we have given them none. They deserve so much more than the recognition they have received._

_And what of the Hogwarts' students? Teenagers who fought against Voldemort and gave their lives to protect the future of the Wizarding World, yet we barely nod a head at them. Is that fair? Is that -_

I refused to read more. An article all about the "good" wizards who lost their lives to save this Wizarding World. Oh boohoo, cry me a river. What about my side? The "bad side"? Does this ignorant author think that we just decided all willy-nilly that we would be "evil"? What a boorish prick.

I tossed the paper aside in anger and flipped through the rest of the mail, nothing special. The usual piece of junk mail and post from Pansy, I had learned to disregard those. I had responded to the first few, but lately it was too aggravating to try to communicate with her.

I jolted when I heard a knock at the door. "What the hell?' I thought as I approached the arabesque foyer. For the numerous weeks I had spent inside that house I had not received a visitor. "Who is it?" I asked when I reached the large door.

"Draco? Oh, Draco, is that you? Oh please open the door, I must see you again!"

"Damn," I muttered under my breath as I opened the door. The door instantly swung open and a short girl leapt in and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Draco! I've missed you so much!" she shrieked as she placed an unwanted kiss on my lips.

"Pansy, what a surprise," I said, trying my hardest to sound enthusiastic. I wriggled out from her grasp and began leading her into the kitchen, "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been very bored, but I've written you so many letters. I think the last ones have gotten lost in the mail because I haven't gotten any response and I'm truly sorry that you haven't gotten them. When I think of you alone in this big house, it just breaks my heart and I do so wish that you knew how much I think about you," she said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, the owls delivering those letters must've gotten lost, what a shame," I said, strategically placing the old daily prophets over the neglected letters Pansy had sent.

"Well, anyway I was thinking that we might want to head to Garston Alley for the grand opening, oh you have heard about Garston, haven't you?"

"Oh, no I haven't. What is it?"

"Well, the Ministry has decided that in honor of the wizard who lost their lives…" she continued to babble on about that stupid alley. In fact, I had heard about it, it was mentioned in every daily prophet, I just wanted an excuse to block out her voice.

Pansy continued to jabber about that alley. It was being opened in honor of the 'brave wizards' who defeated the Dark Lord. There was going to be a large ballroom included in the alley and for the grand opening there was going to be a large party. I didn't want to go at all, but Pansy was rather enthusiastic about the event so I figured the least I could do was accompany her.

"All right, Pansy, you've persuaded me, I'll go with you. It won't be so bad as long as I have a beautiful lady on my arms," I said as sweetly as I could manage.

"Oh, Draco, I'll be your beautiful lady!" she shrieked excitedly.

"That would be lovely!" I exclaimed and almost threw up in my mouth as I spoke the words, she honestly wasn't that beautiful, just commonly pretty.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" My God, she did say 'oh' a lot. "Anyway the ball is on Friday, I'll meet you here at noon-"

"Wait, noon, isn't that a tad early, darling?" More vomit trying to escape my mouth.

"Oh, sweety, we'll just spend the day together, it'll be grand! Now, I know you won't want to see most of the people there, but we'll have fun I promise!" she exclaimed reaching a pitch that only dogs could hear.

"Wait, what do you mean I won't want to see most of the people there?"

"Oh, you know, the usual filth, like Weasley and the mudblood and of course Potter will be there, but we'll have fun!"

Potter was going to be there. Shit.


	3. Your Call

YOUR CALL

A quarter to noon. I twitched sitting on my dark couch. I only had 15 more minutes to think of a way to get out of this. Why did I have to be so nice?

Maybe I could say I was sick. No, that wouldn't work because she would refuse to leave until I felt better. Maybe I could run away and lead her to believe that I was kidnapped. But then she would search day and night for me and she would eventually find me, damn it. Maybe I could remove all the bones from my legs and go to the hospital and demand that I not be allowed any visitors. That might work. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course, it wouldn't work; Pansy would force her way into my room.

You know, maybe the party won't be that bad. I mean of course I'll have to deal with the pestilent Pansy and Potter would be there and probably so would most of the people I had hated all throughout my years at Hogwarts, but maybe it would be nice. What I am saying? Of course it'll be hell.

Every curse word I knew ran through my head as I thought more of that stupid party. I jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. Damn it, she was early. I walked sluggishly towards the door and opened it with no excitement at all. There she stood, her short black hair pulled into a rather unattractive updo, already in her finest dressing gowns.

"Draco!" she shrieked and threw her arms around me.

"Darling, you're already dressed," I said, almost unable to hide the drollness in my voice.

"Oh, well I was just so excited! But, I see that you haven't gotten dressed yet, pookie," she said referencing to my pajamas.

"Well, I must've lost track of time waiting restlessly for you to arrive, dear," I lied. I hadn't wanted to change, that would have made it impossible for me to figure out a way to avoid that stupid party.

"Aw, that's sweet," she spoke and laid an unwelcome kiss on my lips.

"Why don't I go change, now?" I said escaping from the kiss.

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have to get dressed immediately," she spoke softly.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean, we don't have to leave instantly, we could stay here a bit, entertain ourselves," she said, stroking my hair.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I -uh- am sick," I lied, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Oh, well maybe we should just stay in the house all day and forget the party," she said. Damn, I either had to stay in this stupid house with that stupid girl or face Potter and all the others I hated out in public.

"Actually, I meant that I was sick of this house, so we need to get out of it as fast as possible," I said quickly and then I rushed upstairs to get changed.

Why was the idea of being alone in this house with Pansy more insufferable than the idea of seeing Potter and all those other gits? I'm probably just sick of this house and of her. This house and she were apart of my disastrous life and now I have a chance to start over. No parents, no Voldemort, and no more "family obligations" like tortures and murders. I just need something new and nicer.

I needed a prettier girl, smarter, too, and more ambitious. She should have hazel eyes or preferably green, but there weren't a lot of girls who had green eyes, so I might have to settle for hazel.

"Draco! Are you ready yet?" Pansy screeched.

"Just a second, sweetheart!" and no more pet names either. I hastily put on my dressing robe and walked downstairs. I decided that I would deal with her tonight, to be nice. Being nice was something new to me, yet I found it oddly rewarding. Weird.

"Oh, you look so handsome!" Pansy squeaked as I walked into the living room.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you look," I lied sweetly. I knew I looked better than her, but she can't help being born less attractive than me.

"What do you want to do for five hours? I wasn't expecting to be leaving until much later," her voice had a tone of suggestiveness that I wanted to ward off.

"Lets -er- go shopping, you like shopping right?" I said, thinking quickly.

"Sure," Pansy said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. Well, I can't blame her for being disappointed.

"Okay, let's go," I grabbed her hand and led her outside to apparate.

Seconds later we were in Diagon Alley. The street was full of wizards and witches bustling around. "Draco, let's go here!" Pansy exclaimed, heading towards Madame Malkin's. I followed her reluctantly, I really hated that store. The most pungent memory I had of that store was running into Potter the summer before our 6th year.

I saw Madame Malkin the instant I walked into the store. She gave me an evil look and was then attacked by Pansy who was enthusiastically demanding to see Malkin's nicest robes. I sat down in the waiting area and tried to tune out Pansy's obnoxious squeals.

I looked out the window, watching all the wizards bustling around hurriedly. It was then that I saw him, his jet black mess of hair was impossible to miss. It was almost as impossible to miss as the vibrantly red color of the hair of the girl walking next to him. the Weasely girl. I had never realized how much I loathed her.

There was something strange about seeing Potter after the war was over. We didn't have to be enemies anymore so I don't know why the sight of him walking with the Weasely girl stirred up so much emotion in me. I could have sworn that our eyes met while he was walking past, but neither of us acknowledged the other so maybe I imagined it.

After Potter and the Weasely girl had passed the store I continued to watch the people pass by for I don't know how long. So many wizards bustled by quickly, too many to count. They turned into a blur after a while, all with their own lives and their own stories, but after just a few minutes they began to look the same.

"Can we get something to eat now, sweetie?" Pansy cooed, waking me from my trance.

"Wha?- oh yeah, sure, sure," I mumbled, I had almost forgotten she was there. Pansy yanked me out of my chair and she pulled me outside into the street.

We ate ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. She talked the entire time, about something or other. I think she mentioned owning two kittens… or maybe she said mittens. Maybe I should have been paying more attention to her, but I was anxious for the opening. I looked forward to seeing my old schoolmates, both enemies and friends.

"Draco?" Pansy said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, dearest?" I responded, politely.

"Oh, I thought you had stopped listening, silly me. Anyway, you want to head to the ballroom now?"

"Yes, I do" I replied, hastily beginning to head towards Garston.

"Wow, this is the most excited I've seen you the entire day," she said. "I thought you didn't want to go this opening."

"Well-uh- I mean, you wanted to go, so I'm excited for you to-er- enjoy yourself," I said quickly, thinking fast.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Pansy exclaimed as she wrapped her arm in mine and we headed toward the Garston Ballroom.

The building was humongous, decorated with red, yellow, and blue (what a coincidence, house colors of three of the houses of Hogwarts, but which one is missing?). The floors were marble and the ceiling had intricate designs and the hallways were filled with pictures of famous wizards, one of the biggest pictures was of Potter, no surprise there. I saw a few people I recognized as classmates of mine, as they passed they gave me evil looks. Tonight was going to be fan-freaking-tastic.

We reached the cavernous ballroom filled with people during what of course had to be Pansy's favorite song. "Oh, Draco, this is my favorite song! Dance with me!" she practically shrieked.

"Of course," I replied and I was dragged onto the dance floor. She was basically leading, I was doing absolutely nothing at all, she was dragging me around the dance floor, which I guess is her interpretation of "dancing." I really needed to break up with her soon. When the song ended Pansy said,

"All that dancing made me hungry!"

"Well, then I guess we should sit down and eat," I replied. The room was set up with a buffet on one side, the ballroom floor clear in the middle, with tables set up around the outskirts of the room. We soon found a table with a few fellow Slytherins and sat. Pansy asked me if I wanted food, I replied with a simple "no" and she rushed off to the buffet without me. Two pretty girls were sitting at the table, so being polite, I engaged in a conversation with them. I'll admit I was considering them as possible replacements for Pansy, not the best thing to do, I know. One was blonde with dark, black eyes and the other had black hair with light blue eyes. They were still pretty, but I would be much happier with a person with green eyes, or hazel.

Pansy returned soon, she did not look so happy when she realized I had been talking to the girls at the table. She sat next to me and started playing with my hair. I could tell she was jealous, so I excused myself to the bathroom. While heading into the bathroom I bumped into Potter, literally.

"Potter," I said, not knowing whether I should be malicious or courteous.

"Malfoy," he replied, not quite meanly, but not friendly either. There was a silent moment when neither one of us knew whether to insult the other or to ask the other how they had been doing. Potter nodded, sort of as a recognition of the awkwardness and walked away briskly. I turned around and watched Potter walk back to his hateful ginger, then I headed into the bathroom.

Most of the rest of the night was a blur. Pansy wanted me to dance, and then we would sit down and she would make mean faces to the other girls at the table, I stopped paying attention. When she left me alone to go to the bathroom, desserts were being served so I decided to grab myself an apple pastry. I headed over to the food table and saw that the plate of apple pastries was empty. I saw a girl laying out a new plate of cookies and I asked, "Happen to have any more of the apple pastries left?"

"I could check the kitchen, but I doubt it, everyone seems to love them. They're as popular as Harry Potter. Personally I think they're overrated," she replied.

"The pastries or Potter?" I asked, amused by her Potter reference.

"Both," she replied and she smiled when I laughed. "I'll go check in the kitchen." She walked towards the kitchen door. I couldn't believe that I had found someone who agreed with me that Potter was overrated. I waited for her to return and she shortly came out of the kitchen with a napkin in her hand. "Ok," she started. "I found two pastries, but technically they were part of the gift baskets being given to the guests of honor, so we shouldn't have them, but here take one," she said as she discretely handed me a pastry.

"Thanks a lot," I said as I was about to return to my table when I realized the green in her eyes. "Hey, what's you name?" I asked.

"I'm Leiagh," she replied.

"I'm Draco," I said, staring at her hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Draco," Leiagh said.

"How would you feel about maybe grabbing a cup of coffee with me this week?" I asked. I know it was probably wrong to ask that question while I was still with Pansy, but I did not plan on being with her for much longer.

"So you're not-" she began questioningly, but then shook her head and said, "I mean, yes, yes I would."

"Good," I said, a bit confused by what she had started to say. "How's Sunday, around six?"

"That's good for me," she said. "I'll see you then, Draco." I watched her go and I was pleased with myself for being able to find a girl with hazel eyes. However, when I turned around to head back to the table, I saw Pansy, staring at me, a few feet away from me. _Shit, _I thought.

"Pansy, let me explain," I began, but she stormed out of the ballroom. I followed her. I grabbed her arm, when we reached the hallway to stop her from walking any further. "Let me expl-"

"No!" she interrupted and she yanked her arm out of my grasp. "How dare you do that to me!"

"Pansy, I've been wanting to tell you for a while that I think we-" I tried to say, but she cut me off again.

"You loathsome, foul git!" she screeched in my face, and slapped me, hard.

"It's not you, it's me-" I tried to say.

"Oh, you bet it's you! Checking out other girls all night! I'm finished with you!" she yelled and sobbed. She stormed away from me and it was then that I noticed Potter, sitting in the bench in the hallway, obviously paying attention to what had happened.

"Well, I bet you enjoyed that Potter, seeing me get slapped, that must have made your night," I said.

"Honestly, it wasn't as enjoyable as I thought I would be," Potter replied. I could tell that Potter was obviously upset about something.

"What's wrong with you, then?" I asked, attempting to be polite.

"It's not really your business is it, Malfoy?" Potter said with bitterness.

"Nope, it's not your right," I said. "So I guess we're still enemies then?"

"Just because it's none of your business what's wrong doesn't make us enemies," Potter replied.

"Well, that's great help," I said sarcastically.

"Look, I don't know if I'm supposed to be nice to you or be mean to you, either," Potter replied. "I don't even know if I could be nice to you if I tried."

"Aren't I obligated to be nice to you?" I asked. "I mean, you did kind of save my life."

"Kind of?!" Potter said. "If it weren't for me, you'd be a pile of ashes right now."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that Potter," I replied sharply.

"Alright," Potter said calmly. "Let's not be enemies, not friends, of course, but we could behave humanly towards each other."

"Fine," I replied. A silence followed my answer.

"So what'd you do to piss off Pansy, so much?" Potter asked.

"It's not really your business is it, Potter?"

"Point taken," he replied. Another silence. " I found out that Ginny had been cheating on me for a month."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"I mean, you asked," he replied, looking at me sincerely. Looking back at him, I noticed his piercing green eyes.


End file.
